My life in some words Book 1: English Sorrow
by Kristina Andreia
Summary: "Life is hard, if you live in a family like me. Have a stepfather after 4 months your real father died and after 10 months a step brother wich BTW you must take care of..."said Kristina. Rated T for character's death.


_**Here is it. My new idea, the past of my OC, where I tell you about my OC life, family secrets...you know what I mean...My very second English story ( Hope is better than the first one).I adapted after the age now... I haven't the heck idea how many chapters will be... but the end surely will be far... because we're now in...**_

_**~London's zoo, 14**__**th**__** of March 1991~**_

* * *

It was a nice day, for the Winter's ending, the sun smiled, no rain after two weeks full of it. The fresh petals of the newest flowers of Spring were falling easily into the penguins habitat's pool.

Andrew Smith, a young agent of SPA Elite,wich turned 23 last summer,on 30th of August to be more precise ,was thinking just at her sweet Marrina, his habitat mate, wich arrived one year and four-to-five days ago. They know each other quite long time. They loved each other very much, but they didn't dare to say it. When Andrew wanted to say something, or the zookeeper took one of them to the vet, or he became a coward. And Marrina tried to tell it too, but when her brave came back, Andrew had to go in a mission...

It was hard for him to express his feelings. He loved her... 'But does she love me?' thought Andrew. He was tall with turquoise eyes, he was handsome and a friendly person... I mean penguin. He had friends all over the Europe from missions, trainings and exchange experience. He was appreciated by SPA for his courage in missions and other stuffs. Because of this he was promoted, on his birthday ,as lieutenant. In front of that he was chosen for the first quintet team of SPA. if they pass 5 missions in 5 years without one decease in the troop, then will be more teams like it, if will be any dead scenes... Bye bye idea.

But all of those couldn't make him feeling better. Any day, the zookeeper could bring another male penguin, more gorgeous, more handsome than him and he was still a coward...Or Marrina could be moved in another zoo... How he could do it, without running to mamma? He tried to let his words flow into a letter, but he didn't know how to write and he haven't any pen, pencil or paper close to his flippers... He tried with a dance ,but no... he has two left feet.

'What if I'll sing?' thought Andrew. Then he thought about a song, but all what he knew were songs by Black Eyed Peas and Celine Dion... no proposal songs... Only chance is to tell her into a poem... But take inspiration from nowhere. He turned a bit to look at his crush, and when he saw her... "I know what to do!"

* * *

On the other side, Marrina was thinking about his brave Andrew.'He was all over the world,he seen girls more beautiful than me, why he'll ever choice me?' thought Marrina.'I am very wierd, I'm not tall and slim like most of the girls... I'm special...Well, anyone is special.' she thought. How could she defeat zillion more gorgeous girls than her. She knew from her mother ' If you love something let it go;if it comes back is yours.' remembered Marrina. If we take a little analysis at those words is available just for girls, because a boy will go to other girl ...'No way, Andrew isn't... but anyway at what I'm thinking?' She looked into the pool, and saw her reflexion; a medium sized woman with a long brown hair and brown eyes, but looking like a 14 years girl, instead of her age ,23 years .

"The sun smiles on your face,  
Like a rainbow in my fate..." heard Marrina."Andrew?!"

"Since I know you  
I don't know what to do.  
But one thing I know  
Oh, baby I know...  
You should listen me  
If you want to be with me  
You are my life  
And you make me smile..."recited Andrew. Marrina looked back at him and said."A...Andrew? Why? I mean yes I love you too, but you met girls more beautiful than me... you could choice one of them instead of me. You ended your wifeless days, you know that. Of course you know that, I'm such a..."

"Marrina!"

"Most of guys would run to Mars if they hear about it... Why... why do you do that?"

Andrew looked at her smiling."Because I love you. I know you since 9th of March 1990. Is enough to me a year to see his... or hers inner beauty. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." then he took a break. Then he knelt and took her flipper. "Marrina Black,voluntarily and unforced by anyone... Would you marry me?"

"Andrew, you could ask me this from the very first time, and the answer was the same: YES!"said Marrina."I know that you were a coward most of times,but I think..."

"What?"

"If you want me, answer at 3 little questions:What is my favourite colour?"

"Cyan."

"Favourite shapes?"

"Heart and crescent."

"Good...But what is my favourite flower?"

"Aww... You ruined my surprise..." said Andrew handing her a bouquet of cyan hydrangeas."But...From where you get that... No. Better question: How did you knew that?"

"My lady... I work for Special Penguins Agents Elite, for me nothing is impossible."

"Oh yeah, but now at what I'm thinking?"said Marrina pointing on his beak. "You thought that you're a little silly when you were babbling seconds ago. Now you're thinking about your happy Ever After." said Andrew. Marrina looked back at him with a 'You kidding' look."And now..." started Andrew.

"Now what?"asked Marrina."Shall we..."

"Tell it faster!"While thoose words were told, the vet came to the weekly consultation. He put Marrina into a cage and went to the veterinarian center of the zoo."Marrina!"

" I'm fine. It's just a cage, nothing else." said Marrina, rolling her eyes."Oh... Okay , I'm coming too. No one will hurt you while I'm alive..."

* * *

**_~In the veterinarian center~_**

* * *

The doctor looked at the little penguin. He knew that she had to have a chick until now. He took his stethoscope and listened to her heart to check if she wasn't sick."Nothing wrong with it."said the vet, listening. He checked her from head to toes and anything was perfect."She had to laid an egg until now. I've checked the male last week, he's perfect too..."

Then the doctor looked at the window and saw a curious flightless bird. He took Andrew and put him on the consultations table."I know that you don't understand me, but if you care about this girl, you should do..." said the doctor." I know, and humans need time to get their mate. But now you must hurry. You two must bring a new life in the world."said the vet, putting them two back into their habitat.

"If the owner of the zoo won't had the third penguin untill Saint Andrew's Day... you can start dreaming to your newest zoo, 'cause he'll bring another penguins. He said that while I came here. It sounds crazy, I know..." said the vet as he left the two penguins alone.

They looked one to another, like the vet talked in Japanese. They knew that one day they had to do this step; sooner or later. But a chick represents 58% pain and 42% hapiness..."Soo..Now we must..."

"I don't think it will be a big pain... as long as we take care of the little beast."said Marrina."The children aren't beasts, Marrina."

"I know, but when you live in a family where your mother called you 'beast' all the day, you're learned with that Andrew..."said Marrina"Oh, and to make our wedding more official you must do something..." While Marrina said that, a white pigeon flew over them and said: "Kiss the girl, dude!"

"Who said that?"asked Andrew."Who cares? Listen it!"said the pigeon again.

Then the two penguins entertain a passionant kiss...


End file.
